starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid reaver
The hybrid reaver is an extremely powerful zerg-based type of hybrid.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Viper. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-12 They are capable of basic speech, and can exert control over zerg2015-10-16, The first mission of StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (Campaign gameplay & impressions). YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-18 and terrans through mind control.Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. History A hybrid reaver was created in a secret Terran Dominion facility at Castanar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders discovered the creature and destroyed its holding cell. When the cell was destroyed, the reaver then proceeded to destroy the facility. The Raiders barely escaped into a Hercules, after which the reaver "screamed" at them. Armageddon In a dark apocalyptic future foreseen by the Overmind and others through it, many hybrid reavers were deployed to help destroy the protoss during their last stand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Skygeirr Station Sarah Kerrigan and her zerg minions encountered many hybrid reavers on Skygeirr Station. These reavers, along with a band of Tal'darim protoss, were under the control of the shapeshifter Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Hybrid reavers were encountered on Aiur during the Golden Armada's invasion of the planet. They directed zerg against the Daelaam invaders. However, they were slain. Reavers were encountered on Korhal, Shakuras, Cybros, Ulnar, Slayn, and on Aiur when the Daelaam returned to the world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft II Amon |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological Heroic |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect=Yes (HotS) |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1000 (WoL) 2000 (HotS) 1000 (LotV) |hpregen=Yes |armor=2 (WoL) 1 (HotS) 2 (LotV) |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=48 (WoL) 15 (+15 vs armored) (HotS) (+20 vs structure) (HotS) 30 (LotV) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 1 (LotV) |gun1range=Melee |gun1upgrd=+5 (WoL) +2/+1 vs armored (HotS) +3 (LotV) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Hybrid reavers are encountered as enemies throughout the campaigns of StarCraft II. Unlike the hybrid destroyer, reavers focus on physical attacks. In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, enhanced hybrid reavers, simply called "Hybrid", appear as enemies in the level "Phantoms of the Void." These reavers have the same stats and abilities as Legacy of the Void's Hybrid behemoths. Upgrades Development Originally the protoss-based hybrid destroyer was the only type of hybrid unit in StarCraft II. The idea of a zerg-based hybrid had been pitched by Samwise Didier in concept art, (labelled as a "high breed")StarCraft - Hybrid. Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2010-09-11. but was effectively abandoned for a year. Eventually the idea of a zerg-based hybrid was pitched within the design team and Didier's concept was resurrected as the hybrid viper. In the final game it was known as the hybrid reaver—mostly the same, but unlike the viper, it had tentacles coming off its back, that aren't visible on lower graphic settings (the player must set "effects" to medium or above). Heroes of the Storm A hybrid reaver hero has been listed as being under consideration for inclusion in Heroes of the Storm.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 Known Reavers *Castanar hybrid Notes *The reaver's portrait is available in StarCraft II. It is a portrait reward available for the Team Random 1000 achievement. *Its quotes are the same as those of the archon. References Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:StarCraft II Hybrid units